new_gallifreyfandomcom-20200213-history
Academy of New Gallifrey
The Academy of New Gallifrey refers to the classes and study groups that take place within New Gallifrey, named after the Academy on Gallifrey. Classes are mostly taught by Patricians and Senior Healers, with other ranks being permitted to teach classes with Council approval. The Chancellor is most directly in charge of the Academy, similar to their role on Gallifrey. The Academy has three terms throughout the year, as well as independent study courses offered by some teachers. The Academy is currently on hiatus and will return for the winter term. Tracks The Academy of New Gallifrey currently has two academic tracks, the Healer Track and the Patrician Track, The level-one courses for all three of these tracks are the Healer's Initiation Workshop and the Patrician's Initiation Workshop respectively. Both of these courses end in Initiation onto their respective track and in a member's qualification for the Healer or Peer rank. Independent Study Some Academy courses are also optionally offered as an independent study, introduced on August 11th, 2018, where students can take the course as a self-paced study. Courses currently available through this initiative are: * Introduction to New Gallifrey by Healer-Chancellor Jelen * Introduction to Healing by Healer-Chancellor Jelen * Collective Basic by Jade/Lirija * Positivity by Healer-Coordinator Athanasia Academic Probation If an individual in New Gallifrey drops out of half or more of their classes after the add/drop deadline, or fails half or more classes in a given term, they may be put on academic probation, based on the circumstances of their issues. If this occurs, they will be unable to take more than one live class in the following Academy term (but will be able to take as many independent studies as they wish.) There is a process available to appeal this probation if circumstances have changed. 2019 Spring Term The 2019 spring term started on April 1st and had the following course offerings. * Introduction to Healing, taught by Healer-Coordinator Athanasia * Introduction to Leadership, taught by Patrician Olivia * Topics in Healing, taught by Healer-Chancellor Jelen * Leadership, Gallifreyan History and Strategy, taught by Patrician President Rory * Introduction to Gallifreyan History, taught by varying Council members * Introduction to Gallifreyan Spirituality, taught by Patrician Calista * Introduction to Energy Work, taught by Healer-Castellan Isa * Positivity, taught by Healer-Coordinator Athanasia * Introduction to Traditional Witchcraft, taught by Trainee Healer Sylvanas 2018 Fall Term The 2018 fall term had the following course offerings. * Artisan's Initiation Workshop taught by Master Artisan Eclipse * Introduction to Gallifreyan Spirituality taught by Patrician Calista * Introduction to Energy Work taught by Healer Isa * Topics in Healing taught by Healer-Chancellor Jelen * Leadership, Gallifreyan History and Strategy taught by Patrician President Rory 2018 Summer Term The 2018 summer term of the Academy started on June 4th, 2018, with the following course offerings. * Patrician's Initiation Workshop (running through August 4th) * Healers' Initiation Workshop (running through August 12th) * Healers' Track Class Two * Patrician Track Class Two (running through September 7th) * Introduction to Gallifreyan Spirituality * Introduction to Gallifreyan History The 2018 Summer term also saw the introduction of a Chapter Points System. 2018 Winter Term The first term of the Academy started on January 8th, 2018, with the following course offerings. * The Initiation Workshop February 16th * The Healing Workshop March 25th * Introduction to Witchcraft February 23rd * Introduction to Psychology February 20th * Introduction to Gallifreyan History February 14th Category:Basic Information Category:Academy